Nothing Is Impossible
by Eileen the Pleasant
Summary: In 2012, A team of archaeologists for Abstergo Industries is sent out to find the Pieces of Eden. When Alice Griffin finds a Piece, she is landed in the middle of medieval Jeruslaem. With the help of a certain Assassin, can she get back to save the Earth?
1. Chapter 1: Abstergo Industries

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is Assassin's Creed. I just enjoy pretending I do.

* * *

Chapter 1

Abstergo Industries

It was a blistering cold day in New York City. Dark clouds covered the sky as the icy drops hit the tall buildings. The rain hasn't stopped once for the whole day. I found the weather absolutely abhorrent. I hate the cold, I hate the rain, and I hate cloudy days. It was September, why was it so damn cold? The complaints kept penetrating my mind as I trudged through the crowed streets of Time Square.

I tightened my grip on my soaking coat. I didn't know how cold I was until I realized my teeth were chattering uncontrollably. The weatherman said the rain was suppose to stop by now, and if that had been true I would have been fine, perfectly dry and presentable to my boss.

_Why should I care about what my boss thinks I look like! He was the one who called me down here on a cold and rainy day._

I bitterly thought as I pushed past more people, towards the large white building ahead. It overlooked most of the city, giving the Empire State building a run for its money. I looked up at the sign at the very top of the white building. In aqua blue letters the sign read; Abstergo Industries.

It was a very well-known company, a company an ordinary person heard of every day of their life. The company I worked for, with my team. It was a team of archaeologists, that is.

Archaeologists that work for a pharmaceutical company. Hmm, that sounds a bit off, doesn't it?

Well, my team and I do, but no one knows about us or other of the other strange teams Abstergo employs. My team is a special unit. Even the people inside Abstergo don't know what we do, except for the higher ups. It can be very stressful at times, especially when you can't tell anyone about it. But then at other times it is very slow and boring. Our team is only used when Abstergo's other teams can't find something, or the object in question is too important for anyone else to lay eyes on.

When I signed the contract, I basically sold my soul to Abstergo. So if I do anything that Abstergo doesn't want me to do, I would probably be scraped off the face of the Earth as if I had never existed. My family probably would become nonexistent, too.

Despite having your life threatened by the very company that you work for, I love my job very, very much. Not many people can say that they have been to the lost temple of Osiris and dug up the patron deity's secrets. I have seen the remains of the once great city of Atlantis. There are scrolls holding knowledge that would have blown any philosopher off his feet, and I'm quite sure no one has seen the lost treasures of Alexander the Great like I have.

Seeing remnants of the past was probably the best part of my job. I get to travel the world and make the greatest discoveries in mankind. Discoveries that have changed the world completely. (Though I never get acknowledge for the discoveries. Nor my team.) But what's really odd is that Abstergo doesn't take the credit for these discoveries, either. They pick out another small company or just one single man or woman to take the credit.

My team and I are forbidden to speak of all of this or about our adventures to anyone, not even our own family. It makes me angry at times when I can't say,

_I found that! Not that grumpy old fart! It should be me on the news!_

I can't even tell my father how successful I really am, that I'm really making my dreams come true and that I'm making him proud. He thinks that I'm a secretary at a bank only making seven dollars an hour, four days a week, but I'm actually making a hundred million every expedition I go on.

He says that I should have gotten a better job, for I was the top of my college class graduating in 2010. But every time he brings up the subject, I have to lie so I can keep my job.

A very loud sigh escaped my lips as the rain continued to pour down on me. Yes, I loved my job, but I _hated_ Abstergo Industries. They have five whole levels in the white building that employees like me are not allowed to go in at all. It hasn't bothered me before, but just a few weeks ago I heard agonizing screaming coming from one of those floors. I didn't dare say anything to my boss for fear of losing my job.

But I've had terrifying dreams ever sense I heard that screaming. I just keep telling myself: If they're not hurting any of my teammates,do not worry about it. Though it still doesn't make me feel any better about it.

I pushed my thoughts out of my head as I pulled open the white building's large glass door, walked out of the rain and into a warm lobby. It was a very large lobby, too. The ceiling went up maybe three stories with giant signs that said Abstergo hanging down from it. Pure white tiles that shined even on a cloudy day like today covered the floor. The walls containing the entrance where made out of glass. The other walls in the lobby were a light gray, almost giving them the look of steel. Many aqua blue and white chairs were scattered around the lobby; a few people sat in them reading magazines of some sort.

I walked up to the large white and gray desk in the middle of the lobby where two young women sat. See-through screens floated in the air in front of each of the their faces; millions of words and pictures flashed by. The long blonde haired woman looked up at me as I approached the desk. She smiled at me, flashing her bleached white teeth.

"Hello, Alice. Mr. Coleman and your team are waiting for you on floor fifty-six. You should hurry; it is a very important meeting," she said as she touched her screen, making ripples float across it as though she touched the surface of water.

"Thanks Megan," I said as I began to walk away, but then I turned back. "Oh, and Megan, do I look okay?" I asked, playing with my drenched short hair.

"Just wipe under your eyes; your eyeliner is running," Megan said plainly as she dragged a picture across her screen with her index finger and made it disappear.

"Thanks again, see you later," I replied as I walked away hurriedly to the elevator past the front desk.

"You got it," I heard Megan voice say as I pressed the sliver button next to the glass elevator doors. I waited for a few moments until the aqua blue elevator slowly descended in front of me. The glass doors slid open and I stepped into the elevator. I hit the silver buttons inside and waited for the elevator to rise. I wiped under my eyes trying to get rid of the black smudges. When I thought I got it all, the glass doors opened and a feminine computer voice said: "Floor fifty six". I exited the glass elevator walking down the white and gray hallway towards silver doors.

The silver doors slid open when I stepped up in front of them. A large common room with a long glass table sat in the middle. Megan had been right about everyone waiting for me. My teammates' annoyed expressions were clear messages that I was very late.

I glanced at the large man in his black pin-striped suit sitting at the end of the glass table. Mr. Coleman was a middle-aged man with dark brown hair that was always neatly combed to the right side of his head. He also had a neatly trimmed beard that was speckled with gray. He displayed a very grim frown upon his lips. It didn't help that the giant window behind him contained dark clouds, making him appear even more sinister.

"I'm very sorry for being late, Mr. Coleman," I apologized quickly as I entered the large room, taking a seat next to Birger, our team medic.

Mr. Coleman nodded slowly and then turned back to Max, our very stubborn team leader. Max was always on my back for being so careless and sloppy. I just ignored him, because I knew he would never suggest to get rid of me. I was too precious to his "perfect team" to lose. Max is an all American. His bright red hair and don't mess with me attitude defines it very well. I have no idea why Abstergo would have picked him for this team. He was just a man that seemed to have skeletons in his closet and little interest in history.

"I can guess that you all are wondering why I called you down here today on your four month vacation," Mr. Coleman began, watching all five of us nod our heads. He took a dramatic pause, making me more anxious by the minute. I watched him look down at his folded giant hands on the glass table. Then he looked up at each of our faces.

I was at the point of yelling at him: _Just spit it out already! _

But I didn't, and I just waited for him to say something as I bounced my knee under the table anxiously. I saw Birger shoot me another annoyed look. Then Mr. Coleman opened his mouth at last.

"We have finally pin pointed the coordinates for the Pieces of Eden," His voice was deep and filled with excitement despite his usual menacing grumble. I felt my heart jump with excitement as soon as I heard the words.

"For real this time? It's not a hoax like the last time they figured out the coordinates?" Kareema asked as she sat on the edge of her seat. Last week my team and I were in the Amazon for three weeks looking for the supposed Piece that was there. After twenty-one days of no progress, Abstergo called us back to New York.

"We have the real coordinates, no hoaxes, nothing but the truth. We've even found the a Piece to prove the coordinates right," Mr. Coleman explained, returning to his normal plain tone.

"Can we see it?" Chisulo asked his deep voice bellowed through the conference room. Mr. Coleman's head snapped towards Chisulo.

"Of course not. It is under heavy research and it is not allowed to leave its chamber until we collect all the Pieces of Eden."

Chisulo just shrugged his giant shoulders and took the pitcher of water that had been sitting on the table untouched and poured water into his glass. I frowned at Mr. Coleman.

"Yes you've found the coordinates for the Pieces, but how long will it take to find them and how many are there?" I asked pulling out a notebook from my bag that hung on the steel chair.

"Well, that is the other reason why I called you all here today. This is probably going to be the most important expedition of your lives. You're going to travel around the whole world to find these Pieces; to places Abstergo hasn't sent you yet. It will also be your longest expedition as well." Mr. Coleman got up from his chair and paced towards the window as all of our eyes watched him. "These Pieces are going to change the world as we know it. It will end wars, poverty, and everyone will live in peace if we have all of these Pieces together." He stood there at the window with his hands folded behind his back. "You five are Abstergo's best archeologist team, which probably means you are the best in the world. So I have faith that you will find all the Pieces of Eden. We expect you to start your mission next week on September 13th." Mr. Coleman turned back to us, slowly stepping forward.

"But what about our four month vacation? We just got back from the Amazon a week ago. My sister will not be happy with me," Birger demanded his brow creased with confusion.

Mr. Coleman just stared at him coldly. "We are not the only ones who have the coordinates, Mr. Johansson. We cannot waste four months lying around while others make these great discoveries. It could ruin our chances for world peace," he explained in the deep menacing voice we have heard many times before.

"So we will start our expedition on September 13th," Max interjected. "Where is our first destination?"

Mr. Coleman turned to Max and smiled plainly at him. "I like your spirit, Mr. Powell."

_Suck up._

I thought as I wrote our main goals on the dampened paper that had gotten soaked from my walk over here.

"Your first destination starts in the Middle East, in the Holy city of Jerusalem. You will look through any buildings that date back to 1065 A.D. from 1207 A.D. Some men in those times moved this Piece of Eden into a building in Jerusalem, hiding it from the-"

"Templars, yes, we know, Mr. Coleman," I cut him off without thinking as I wrote down all the information he was giving us. It was silent, and then I realized what I did and looked up at Mr. Coleman. "Oh, excuse me for my behavior, Mr. Coleman. I do those things automatically," I apologized for the second time today.

"I understand Miss Griffin. We hired you for that reason, to know everything," Mr. Coleman mumbled as he took a seat back in his chair. "As I was saying, if you find anything unusual, anything that _could_ be a Piece of Eden, report it immediately. Even if it is a strange coin, old and dirty, turn it in. When you have found the Piece in Jerusalem, I will send the next destination to you."

Max and Kareema nodded as I ended my notes and closed my water damaged notebook.

"You all will report at Abstergo's private airport with your supplies. You will also be given all of the equipment on the plane needed for finding the Piece. Abstergo agents will be meeting with you outside of Michmash to help you settle in Jerusalem."

This part caught my ear. We usually don't have "Abstergo agents" to help us. We know the areas we are working in like the backs of our hands. We're archeologists; we know all the geography there is. Abstergo must be very worried about getting these Pieces to have sent men to the searching sights. Probably men with _guns,_ too. As I've said before, I knew Abstergo wasn't your regular pharmaceutical company.

"So go now, gather the things you'll need. Tell loved ones you'll be gone for maybe a year or more. I will see you on September 13th to see you all off. You're dismissed," Mr. Coleman said, waving his hand towards the silver doors.

All five of us stood up and left the room quietly, not saying a word. When we got to the elevator, I let out a very loud frustrated sigh.

"Can you believe this? We're going to be on this mission for more than a year! And we're going to have men trailing us, following our every move!" I complained as everyone just rolled their eyes.

"You think that's bad? Just wait until my sister hears about this! She won't ever talk to me again, or worse," Birger leaned his head against the back of the elevator.

"You two are always complaining about the expeditions in the beginning, but then when you get there you can't get enough of it!" Chisulo's deep voice rumbled, making me smile.

"Yeah, you're right, Chisulo, like always," I said playfully as a wide smile appeared on his lips.

Chisulo Kossingou was a gigantic African man, standing almost seven feet tall. He was a refugee from Ethiopia twenty-two years ago when he was four. His father and mother managed to make it to the United Kingdom and to put him in a regular school, away from the violence and death. He grew up there knowing how to speak Ethiopian and English and became extremely smart. Though Chisulo is very smart, he likes the physical stuff better, probably because of his size. He towered everyone, and his strength was unbelievable. His parents named him right when they gave him the name Chisulo, meaning "strong as steel".

He came from England to America to find a nice job and from what he told me, Abstergo picked him because he was smart and strong. Mostly because of his size, or that's what he told me. He also knew a lot about Africa, which was very handy when we were there on African expeditions. Even though more than half of the continent was unhabitual and deadly to even go near, he knew about it all.

"You guys busy tonight? We should get together have dinner and, you know, go over our expedition," Max said, breaking the silence as the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

"Can't, I have to drive all the way to Pennsylvania to drop off my plants and Logan with my Dad," I explained as we gathered in a circle in the lobby.

"You still have that stinky Shepard?" Kareema asked in disbelief, her words heavily covered with her Arabic accent. Logan was my six year-old German Shepard that I got when I graduated from high school in 2006.

"Hey, he doesn't smell bad!" I said in defense to my dog.

Kareema Musa was the engineer for our team. She had long, coarse black hair and copper brown skin, telling you of her origin. She was an immigrant from Saudi Arabia fifteen years ago when she was ten years old. It was only her mother and two brothers who were able to make it to America. She has no idea what happened to her father and her other sister, but she doesn't like to talk about it. Kareema went to college and was also top of her graduating class in mechanics. Though she never really liked history that much, she was thrilled when she went on her first expedition.

"I can't, either; I have to tell to my sister tonight about the expedition, and you all know how that will end," Birger explained, scratching the back of his head. Everyone groaned in agreement.

Birger Johansson, as I said before, is our team medic. He is also my best friend. He was the grandson of a pure line of Vikings from Sweden. His grandfather came over to America and took a wife, ruining the pure line of Vikings. Or that's what Birger's stories say. I don't really think there was a pure line though, but you can tell just by looking at him he is of Swedish decent. He is six four with long, sandy blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. He went to medical school for eight years, coming very close to becoming the greatest doctor in the U.S., but Abstergo got a hold of him first.

Birger says he would rather be here than a doctor, anyway. He has always loved history, but he liked helping people more. So when Abstergo offered him this job, he got the best of both worlds and he was thumbs-up on that idea.

"Alright, fine, we'll do dinner tomorrow: three days before the take off," Max ordered, pulling on his leather jacket.

We all agreed as we parted and headed our separate ways. With a quick goodbye to Megan, I headed for the giant glass doors again. Getting ready for the rain I pulled up my collar and buttoned up my wool coat. I pushed through the doors and began to walk hurriedly down the sidewalk, back to my apartment to pack up all the things I just unpacked.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed it and contiue reading. I am revising these chapters with the help of **S.J.****Endeavor**. Thank you for your lovely editing, I very much appreciate it! This series may take some time on the account of my schooling, but I love Assassin's Creed and history. So I plan to finish this story in the future. Please feel free to comment on anything in my story. I don't mind criticism or suggestions, I welcome them with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Honest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own that is Assassin's Creed. I just enjoy pretending I do.

* * *

Chapter 2

Honest?

The next few days went by quickly, leaving me a frantic mess. After I had gotten back from visiting my Dad, Max called me to tell me I had to host the dinner that night. I supposed it was my turn to have everyone over before we left for the expedition. You could imagine I was pretty upset. But, before I could tell off Max, he hung up.

My apartment was a complete pigsty: boxes, tools, and random artifacts littered my living room, and my kitchen was screaming to get a good scrub. I didn't even want to look in my bedroom, knowing that I hadn't bothered with anything in there since I got home from the Amazon expedition. So, to make a long story short, my apartment was in no shape to have company.

"I really should hire a maid. No, a butler. Then I would never have to get up from the couch," I contemplated. I stood in my kitchen eating an apple as I watch the flat screen in the living room. I took another bite from the red fruit and looked away from the History Channel and sneaked a glance at the filthy counters of my large kitchen. I let out a dramatic sigh. "Might as well start with the kitchen. Can't cook if the stove is covered with ancient scrolls."

When I finished my apple, I tossed it in the trash and moved over to the counters, grabbing a box of African pottery. Slowly but surely, the kitchen started to clear out. I was one for never cleaning and cooking, so I just made my kitchen another storage area. As I cleaned, I found things that had been missing for _months_. I was quite surprised when I found an Incan headdress behind my expired Frosted Flakes in a cabinet. When I say surprised, I meant that I screamed loud enough for the people below me to come knocking on my door to see if I was alright. Sheepishly, I just said I was watching a scary movie and assured them I was in no danger. After I retreated back into my apartment, I took the Incan headdress that had a sickly twisted face carved into the gold with red eyes and placed it on the pile of other weird artifacts I had found around my apartment.

I headed back into the kitchen to continue my cleaning. The counters were clear of boxes and dirt, and I just had to work on the grimy floor. I went over to the dog food bag that sat against the pantry door. I began to move the giant bag back into the pantry as thoughts of Logan and my Dad floated into my mind.

My Dad was extremely happy to see me when I visited him the day before. He told me he was getting quite lonely being in that house all by himself. It broke my heart every time he spoke about being alone. I knew it was his way of saying he wanted me to move back in with him, but I knew that I couldn't. He would eventually find out about Abstergo if I lived with him. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take, so I just made it my duty to try and be there for him as much as I could. I knew it wasn't what he wanted, though it was all I can do. With expeditions popping up at the last minute, it was hard to see him when I wanted. After my Mom died, Dad had become a little lost. He used to be very headstrong and playful, like how I am described now and again. When the car crash happened, my Dad's spirit seemed to disappear and got replaced with sorrow and a distant mind. Although, yesterday, his spacing out didn't happen as often. I just hoped it meant he was getting back control. Also, Logan could help by keeping his mind from wandering. The German Shepard no doubt would keep him company. For being as old as Logan was, he still acted like a hyperactive puppy.

As I grabbed the mop to start washing the floor, my lie still burned in the back of my head.

Dad had asked me why I was leaving Logan with him. I knew I was going to be asked that question, but the breath still caught in my throat when I heard it. Lying to Dad was still the hardest thing I could ever do. So it took me a moment to form the words.

"I was offered an opportunity to become a historian for English castles on the west countryside. The museum had told me I would be a perfect addition to their team," I lied, swallowing down the urge to tell the truth.

"Well, that's wonderful! Isn't that exactly what you always wanted, Alice?" Dad had delightfully asked, with his strong southern drawl. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, I was ecstatic when I heard the news. They told me all the things I needed and how long I would be away," I explained, trying my hardest to hide my discomfort. "The first expedition is going to be longer than a year."

"That's quite a long time. But don't worry about me, Alice, I can tell you're worried about leaving me," he sighed as he leaned back in his giant chair. "Logan here will do just fine." At the sound of his name, Logan barked and laid his big head on Dad's knee.

"Oh, I know he'll keep you company, it's just…" I trailed off, knowing I couldn't finish the sentence. Dad looked up at me as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What is it? Do you need money? Do-"

"No, no, Dad. It's nothing, don't worry about it," I said soothingly. "If I was in any kind of trouble, you know I would tell you."

A faint smile grew on his face.

"I know you would, Alice. You are the most honest person I know." The words stabbed my heart, leaving me trying to fight a growing grimace. If only he knew the truth. He probably would never talk to me again. The thought almost brought tears to my eyes, but instead I smiled brightly.

"Is there anything _you_ need, Dad?" I asked after a small silence. Dad shook his head, making a few chestnut strands of his long hair fall in his face.

"No there is not, sweetheart. Thank you for asking, though." He smiled as he began to pet Logan's head. The dog's tail began to wag fiercely.

"Alright then, I should get going. I've got lots to pack." It wasn't a lie. "I love you, Dad. And don't let Logan boss you around or he'll get fat," I joked as leaned down to the chair, wrapping my arms tightly around his broad shoulders. Then I moved back to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, too. Now don't forget me while your prancing around in ancient castles." He smiled playfully.

"Of coarse I wouldn't, I'll e-mail you as soon as I get there," I replied as I backed out of the family room. "Bye Dad!" I called as opened the storm door. I watch him wave as Logan came bounding towards the closed door, barking his good bye.

The whole ride home his words haunted me. I was always honest before I worked for Abstergo. But now it was just lie, after lie. I'm sure I was just digging my own grave with each lie. My father deserved better than this. If he really knew what was going on, he could move closer, or I to him, though he had told me before not to set my world around him. He said he didn't want to weigh me down. I just couldn't help _but_ worry.

Then a loud knock came from outside my door, causing me to hit my head on the table. I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor since the mop wasn't cutting it. Rubbing my head as I spewed out a sting of curses, I looked at the clock over my fridge. It wasn't even near time for the dinner party to start.

Another loud knock came as I struggled up from the floor and made my way to the front door. With a frown I looked through the peephole to see who it could be. I saw two familiar electrifying blue eyes staring back at me.

"Birger," I growled as I undid the locks and pulled open the door. "What do you want? You do know that you're two hours early, right?"

A wide grin plastered itself onto his face when I snapped at him, causing my own frown to deepen. "Why Alice! It's great to see you too! Oh, thanks, I would love to come in!" he cheerfully cried, ignoring my words as he pushed past me and waltzed into my apartment.

"Birger! I do not have time for games today!" I shouted as I slammed the door and followed him into the living room. I walked up next to him to give him an evil glare. But the awestruck displayed on his face extinguished it. "What? Is my apartment really that bad?" I asked, forgetting how he rudely pushed his way into my home.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. My hand curled into a fist and I punched him in the arm to wake him from his dazed state. Birger jumped when my fist connected with his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled and continued to look around my living room. "I knew you were going to need help preparing for the dinner, but I had no clue it was this _bad_."

I punched him again.

"Ow, okay, okay. Sorry. But really, I came here to help and from the way things look right now, I'm sure you need it," Birger explained as he turned his whole attention on me. I bit my lip as I glared at Birger.

"Fine, start with the living room. Then when I'm finished with the kitchen, would you cook dinner?" I asked, knowing that Birger's food was a lot better than my own. Another wide smile grew on his lips.

"How'd I know you would ask that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because you've eaten my ribs before," I retorted. I watched as Birger pretended to gag. "Okay, get cracking Mr. Sarcastic," I ordered as I returned to scrubbing the floor.

A good hour went by as Birger and I cleaned my apartment. I finally got my kitchen floor to sparkle like it did when I first bought the place, but, my hands were raw and my back ached horribly. Also, we were running out of space to hide my artifacts and books. All my bookshelves were full and the few closets I had were so over crowded that if you opened the door too roughly it would all come tumbling down. The first time it happened I found it hilarious because it all landed on Birger. However, when it happened to me it wasn't so amusing.

Anyway, we had to start stocking boxes in my bedroom along with piles of books. But we got the main household to look presentable for the get together. I closed the door of my room and walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Birger was cooking pasta. I slugged my way next to him and leaned on the granite counter top, watching the medic cook.

Out on expeditions, you normally don't get good food. Though, with Birger around, even cabbage and canned beans taste good. When we're home and he has access to delicious ingredients, oh boy, there could be a lavish feast fit for all kings.

"What's on your mind?" Birger's voice snapped me out of my daydream as he stirred the noodles boiling in the pot. I sighed and looked up at Birger's azure eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I just don't understand why Max has to torture me."

Birger chuckled softly as he continued cooking.

"It's because you're the only one he can't control. You have the tendancy to reveal who he really is," he explained. "And let me tell you, the real Max isn't that great of a guy." Birger smiled.

I returned the smile and let my eyes wander back towards the delicious food in the pan. We didn't speak as Birger cooked, but my worries started worming their way out.

"Birger, there is something that has been bothering me though," I said softly, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"What is it?" I could hear the frown in his voice. I was quiet for a moment, trying to put the words together.

"These Abstergo agents, do you think they're archeologists like us, or are they like those men on floor forty-six?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers in front of me. Just thinking about the men on floor forty-six gave me chills. When we walked by them to get supplies, they would stare us down with cold glares. By the looks of them I knew that had killed people in the past. The bullet wound scars they bared proved my theory. They were the men who used the heavy artillery machine guns that Abstergo buys.

"I don't know, Alice. But the way they're taking this expedition so seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if they were those men," Birger sighed as continued stirring.

"But what also is a little strange is the first Piece of Eden. Who do think they had to kill to get it?" I asked, laying out my worries for him to see. His head snapped toward me.

"I don't think they killed anyone yet, Alice. And I sure hope they won't," Birger said in a low voice. "I heard they dug it up in some tomb in the ancient fortress in Masyaf," he mumbled, his temper on edge. "Please, Alice, don't do this. Don't cause trouble with Abstergo. I know they can kill people, and I don't want to lose you to them," he pleaded, turning his whole attention on me. I bit down on my lip as I met his hard gaze. I knew he was right. But, was it right to give them the Pieces of Eden and believe they're going to keep world peace? No human can resist power like that, no one.

"Alice!" he shouted, knowing I was thinking against his wish. I jumped slightly and felt blood trickle its way onto my tongue

"F-fine. I won't question their true goal." I said bitterly while applying pressure to my lip. He knew as well as I did that I would never stop thinking about it, though.

"Thank you."

I ignored him. "Now, I think this is just about done. I'll get dinner all together. How about you go take a shower. Everyone will be here soon," Birger suggested, changing the subject. I just glared at him and then pushed away from the counter and stalked my way into the newly cleaned bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading, and I hope you keep reading. Thank you **S. J. Endeavor **for editing once again. It is a major help. Please feel free to comment or leave a suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3: Orders and Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Assassin's Creed.**

**Wow has it really been two months since I've updated? That's bad, it shouldn't take this long. But I'm still here! And chapter 3 is up! WOOT! This is the chapter when things start moving. I'm very glad it was finally gotten to this point. I hope you enjoy reading it! It took me a long time to write it! :P**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN SLIGHTLY REVISED**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Orders and Rules**

The sun hadn't even broke over the horizon when my team and I met at the private airport. It was a chilly morning; the air still had lots of moisture threatening to start raining again. I just prayed it wouldn't. I hated sitting in small areas with layers of drenched clothing. It would cause many problems for everyone else if I was in a… difficult mood.

Though one would say I was already pissed off. The day before was not a day I wanted to be reminded of. After the dinner party I had to run around New York City the next two days to gain supplies for our expedition. They were the wildest things too. Normally we needed food, tools, and references to make the findings easier. But this time they had me running around grabbing strange liquids that I assumed were medicines. I was even picking up stuff that I'm sure no regular person would be allowed to buy in these large wooden crates.

Half the time I was running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off. I was getting very frustrated over the fact that I was having a hard time finding the things needed and not knowing what they were for. So by the end of the second day I was about to take a sledgehammer and start smashing things. But I knew that if I lost my self-control, I would lose everything.

Eventually I had gotten everything needed and headed home to pack. I had a few crates leftover to pack the supplies in, as well as my own supplies. By the time I finished packing, it was one in the morning. I was so exhausted, but when my head hit the pillow; unpleasant thoughts haunted my conscious.

Abstergo has always frightened me. From the very day I walked into that odd white building, I knew that I could never trust them. The atmosphere just hollered dangerous. But after I saw how much I could make and what things I would be dealing with, I just ignored the funny feeling in the back of my mind.

However, with this recent discovery of the map of the Pieces of Eden, the suspicious thoughts that I had buried were now crawling they're way back to the surface. The way Abstergo jumped all over the Pieces seemed greedy. They were all so concern for the findings that they had stopped other not so important projects. I wouldn't be surprised at all if they would put innocent lives at stake just to get they're hands on them. My thoughts wondered over to the whole New Fluoride incident. A small town's water supply was contaminated with something Abstergo was testing. Or that's what the nightly news said.

I heard some men talking at Abstergo that no one was suppose to die or even know what was going on. I guess someone found out about it and leaked it to the press or something. That's how the men where going on about it.

Mr. Coleman said they wanted the Pieces for peace. But how could a company that hid they're true motive from the people, want peace? It didn't seem right to me what so ever. Though the way Birger acted about my thoughts, it was like he didn't want to believe I was right. He didn't want to believe his own suspicions. I know he couldn't bare the thought he was working for a company of mass murderers.

My question was how could he _not_ see that by lying to himself, he could be putting millions of people at stake! It was that question that unnerved me to no end. How could a person that cared so much for the lives of the innocent, not _see_ the danger they were in!

It was these thoughts that had caused me to fall into a fitful sleep. I had little more than three hour sleep. I was then woken by the most annoying sound in the world. I took my alarm clock and threw it against the wall. Then I angrily pulled myself together and started dragging the wooden crates down to my truck in the parking garage. When I was finished, I drove to the airport about an hour out.

When I arrived, Birger and Kareema were already loading up the large plane. I tried hiding my boiling anger by greeting them with a smile. I knew they didn't by it. I was just glad they didn't question it. I might of blown up right there if I could let it all out. Instead, I joined them by wheeling my crates into the back of the plane.

Eventually the rest of the team arrived and loaded they're crates and other possessions into the cargo hold. We then found our selves sitting around in the hangar, waiting for the arrival of Mr. Coleman with further instructions.

Kareema and Chisulo were chatting quietly, while Max sat a little away from the group flipping his pocket knife impatiently. Birger sat near by, trying to find away to start a conversation with me. He knew I was in a bad mood, and he knew it was partly his fault. Or that's just how I felt about it. I saw him open his mouth to speak but never got a chance to make a sound when two sleek black Cadillac cars pulled into the hangar. Everyone stood up and waited for Mr. Coleman to get out of the car.

The door popped open and dark dress shoes exited out of the car. I watched silently as Mr. Coleman slowly made his way before us with two other men in black suits trailing behind him. Once he stood before us, a wide grin had spread across his wrinkles.

"Today, my treasure hunters, will be the beginning of a better world. It is the start of world peace that is much over due and you five will bring it just in time." He paused, as he seemed to radiate with excitement. No matter how much Mr. Coleman seemed to believe the Pieces would bring peace, I just couldn't find it in myself to smile with him. Not when doubt clouded my mind.

"As I have told you before at our meeting, your first destination is Jerusalem. I have great confidence that the second Piece is there, hiding among the people. It is your job to find it and carry on to the next Piece." Mr. Coleman began. "But I must warn you, we are not the only ones in search of the great Pieces of Eden." He paused again, rubbing his chin in thought.

"When we found the map to the Pieces, we also discovered something very unpleasant. We had a traitor amongst us. As soon as they had a record of the map in their hands, they disappeared, along with…… a few other important values. Now the Pieces are at risk of falling into the wrong hands." I watched Mr. Coleman as I saw worry begin to replace the excitement.

"But these people are not pleasant what so ever. They will kill any of you in a heartbeat if they have a chance. And I cannot risk losing anyone from this team." He stated pacing as he explained more. "That is why I have sent my best men into Jerusalem to secure the area. They will be with you at all times. My men are on strict orders to put they're lives on the line for your safety. I expect you to respect them and they're wishes. There for the best."

From the corner of my eye I saw my teammates nod in agreement.

"Now, with everything explained, do you have everything needed and on the plane?" he asked us.

"Yes Mr. Coleman. We have gathered everything needed and have loaded it in the cargo hold." Max replied.

"Good man!" Mr. Coleman exclaimed happily, clapping him on the shoulder. Then he glanced at his watch. "My, look at the time! You five need to board the plane now, or you will be behind schedule."

"Yes, Sir." Max replied, shaking our boss' hand and then signaled for us to follow him. Everyone shook Mr. Coleman's hand as we headed out of the hangar. But as it came to my turn to shake his hand after my teammates, he held his grip.

I looked up startled by his action. His dark eyes burrowed into my own making my body fill with dread.

"I expect to hear good things about you on this expedition." His voice grumbled only low enough for me to hear. "Don't fail me, or an accident could happen…" Mr. Coleman trailed off releasing my hand. Surprised and somewhat scared of his words, I stole one last glance at him before hurriedly exiting the hangar.

On the plane, I took a seat next to Birger. At this point he was the only one I could truly trust. Mr. Coleman's threat had shaken me down right to my very boots. What had he meant by an accident would happen? Was he referring to my Dad or to me? I hoped me. I couldn't live with the guilt if it were my father.

But how had he known I was thinking against Abstergo? Did Birger tell him? No, Birger even when angry wouldn't do something to get me into that kind of trouble. He wouldn't even do that to his most hated enemy, if he even had one. Then how did Mr. Coleman know? Did he have spies? Or does he just know me that well?

Thoughts whirled in my head at such an amazing speed that I didn't even buckle my seatbelt before the plane started moving.

"Alice!" Birger whispered loudly reaching over to buckle me in just as we left the ground. "What are you thinking! You could have been flung out of your seat!"

His words seemed to bring me back to the present. I looked around realizing that we were in the sky with dark clouds rolling by. I looked around the cabin to see my teammates sitting in they're seats, scattered throughout the cabin.

It was a nice cabin, may I add. It was probably more luxurious than a multi-millionaire's jet. Though the big comfortable seats were not the most important thought in my head at the moment.

"Alice? Hey, Alice, are you okay?" I heard Birger's low voice in my ear. I turned and looked at him bewildered.

"I-I think so." I stuttered. I watched a frown stretch over his face. Then he brought his hand to my forehead going into his doctor mode.

"Your very flushed, but I don't feel a fever." He stated pulling his hand back. "Did you eat anything this morning?"

I ran through my morning in my head coming up with nothing. I shook my head.

"No I didn't. I didn't have a good night sleep, so my mind was fuzzy." When I finished my explanation Birger already had a bag of cookies in his hand.

"Here, these will make you feel better."

"How did you know I wasn't feeling good?" I asked taking the cookies.

"I'm a doctor, I know these things." He said simply with a small smile on his face. I began munching on my cookies quietly as Birger looked out the window. It was silent between the two of us. I knew Birger must still think I was angry with him; I myself was beginning to feel guilty for even being angry with him. He is probably the biggest softy I will ever know. Birger was kind to everyone. It felt wrong to be mad at him.

I stopped eating my cookies for a moment and looked at him. Though he wasn't looking at me, I could tell by the way he stiffened that he knew I was looking at him.

"Birger," I said softly wanting his attention. His head turned and his ice colored eyes landed on me. I took a deep breath. Saying sorry to anyone was hard for me. But I knew I had to say it. "Birger, I'm sorry. I know you are only trying to protect me from Abstergo. But I just can't believe they're motives. And I had gotten angry over the fact that you might believe them. So I am sorry that I did, over something so… small."

It was silent again, as I looked away from Birger and down at the cookies in my hands. Then I heard a chuckle escape from Birger. I looked up a little shocked.

"Alice, you always over analyze everything. Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean you have to apologize for being mad. I knew you were mad, and I knew why. It's okay to not believe in Abstergo's motive, I just don't want you to do anything irrational. And knowing you the way I do, you would do something so stupid because you thought it was right."

I smiled brightly at him.

"And if I did do something so stupid because I thought I was right, what would you do?" I asked interested in his answer.

I watched him as he was in deep thought, thinking of an answer.

"Well for one, I'm sure whatever happened to you it was your fault. So I would apologize to who ever got tangled in with you…" before he could finish explaining I punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Jeez your punches hurt, you know." He complained rubbing is arm.

"Oh come on Birger. I'm half your size, take it like a man." I teased continuing to munch on my cookies.

We grew quiet again as thoughts of Mr. Coleman's threat began to creep back in. What could I do now that he is hanging something over my head? I thought I could just keep the Piece hidden from Abstergo if I found it. But if it risked someone else's life, I don't know if I could.

Birger is right; I do act stupidly when I think it's the right thing to do. Abstergo seems to know it too. They must have suspicions about me all the time. No wonder they're so defensive with me. They are always expecting me to slip up to do something to cause destruction. I whimpered, lost of what to do. If I keep the Pieces from Abstergo, I could be doing the right thing. But if I do give them the Pieces then there is a possibility of world destruction.

"You are acting so weird today. It's not like you." Birger interrupted my thoughts.

"I am?" I played dumb. "I don't feel any different." I couldn't tell Birger. It could cause problems later. I had to figure this out myself before I could tell anyone.

"You're lying. I can tell." He taunted.

"I'm not. I am just, worried about this expedition." It was half true. I heard Birger sigh.

"Alice, don't over think it. What happens; happens. Don't hurt yourself trying to find every possible outcome. Sometimes it's just better to wing it."

"Wing it?" I asked a little confused.

"Yep." He stated plainly.

"Whatever you say Birger. I'll give it a try."

* * *

The landing of the plane was a little rough. I thought I had gotten whiplash from the forceful stop. Once the plane was at a complete stop, I sat in my seat a few moments, unsure if it was safe to unbuckle my seat belt. But Birger's urgency made me get up.

We exited the plane into the blinding Arabian sun. I welcomed it greatly, relieved that there were no more dark clouds hanging over my head. It was also much warmer, making me already gather sweat on my neck. I took off my wool coat and stuffed it in my bag revealing my tank top underneath.

I took in the beautiful sight that was before me. Hills rolled along the entire horizon with patches of green grass and sand covering them. In the distance I could see a few mountain peaks, standing near each other as if they were trying to reach to the sky before the other. Not far off, huddled in between the hills, was the small village of Michmash. The white buildings dotted the landscape for travelers to see.

As my eyes studied the geography, I spotted Geba west of Michmash. It too was a small village with white buildings. Judging the distance of the two villages I concluded that we were in The Pass. It is the land between the villages that leads to Jerusalem. It was a good place to hide a secret airport. Many people take the highway into the city now of days. So it wasn't easy to find.

"Alice! Get your lazy ass over here and help me unload these crates!" I heard Kareema call from inside the cargo hold.

"Roger, roger!" I called back playfully.

I walked around the airplane to see hidden behind it, a small shabby hangar. But what I also noticed was at least seven burley men standing near a large Studebaker truck with a tan camouflaged tarp over the top. I watched as one of the men walked up to Max.

That was when I noticed the machine guns in they're hands. I froze for a second, shocked that they held them out for all to see. Couldn't that just cause more attention? I wasn't going to ask. Those men scared the living day lights out of me. Though just seeing the guns, made me go on an automatic alert. I watched the men carefully, avoiding they're eyes as I walked up the ramp into the cargo hold.

As I helped Kareema load the crates onto a steel flatbed, I caught bits and pieces of the conversation Max held with one of the men.

"We have men stationed all the way to Jerusalem, looking for any trouble." I heard the man said. Max said something in approval as the other man continued.

"It will be a tough ride there. The Assassins are already giving us a hard time."

Assassins? Were those the people we were warned about by Mr. Coleman? It was beginning to sound like we walked right into a battle zone. I suddenly didn't even want to find the Piece of Eden at all. I've have read about Assassins through all time. In every single decade, every century the assassins never change. Swift, quiet, and deadly with a blade. Though in the present, it might not be a blade any longer. But I am sure that wouldn't change anything I've read about.

If they are to kill you, they will.

With my mind clouded, I didn't notice all the crates were loaded. I just shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts and grabbed the handle of the flatbed and began pulling it out of the cargo hold.

I pulled it up to the truck where Kareema was unloading her flatbed. But I was stopped by one of the men. He looked very menacing. His eyes looked cruel, as though he could kill a child without blinking. I felt my face drain of blood, afraid of what he could want.

"Do you work for Abstergo Industries?" he asked not bothering to keep his voice at a moderate volume.

"Y-yes." I cursed myself for how pathetic I had sound.

"I need a verification."

For a moment I stood there dazed, unsure what to do. Though as the man's frown began to deepen I quickly dug into my bag, searching for my Abstergo I.D. card. When I found it, I held it out for the man to take. He took it, eyeing me as he did so.

After a few moments he handed it back to me, satisfied that I told the truth.

"You may proceed. Also, make sure those crates are strapped down. It will be a bumpy ride." He had told me with an odd smirk. I just nodded and pulled the flatbed up next to Kareema's.

Later on, after my team had loaded the truck, the men with the guns called us together. I knew they were going to go over the rules and the dangers. That's all we've been hearing lately.

"Archeologists, listen to me or it could be the very death of you." Said the leader of the squad as I came to know as Buck. "This is not your regular expedition. There will be violence and danger that waits for us in Jerusalem. You will do as I say because it is your lives in danger. Be prepared for anything and act when told so." Buck continued to lecture us just as Mr. Coleman had. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. My team will do our best to make your job easier." Max had answered for us.

"Good, now into the truck. We have to get moving and fast. We could be discovered in any second."

Buck and one other man climbed into the cab of the truck while my team and five other men climbed in the back with the crates. We sat on the crates after we pulled up the tailgate. I looked up from where I was sitting to see handles. One of the men with the guns smiled when I did.

"Better hold on to those, don't want ya to fall out of the truck." He snickered. Wearily I looked at Kareema who immediately grabbed the strap above her. I also held onto one when the truck started. I was instantly met with the smell of gasoline. It almost made me puke. I guessed small villages hadn't converted over to water engines like America. It was a scent I have not smelled in a while.

Then at a high speed, the truck drove away from the hangar down the hill leaving a large dust cloud behind us. Every other moment we hit a large bump and jump around in the back. I held on tight to the strap above for I almost fell of my seat twice. I could see Chisulo quietly sitting on a crate next to Kareema, not moving what so ever. He wasn't even holding onto a strap unlike the rest of us. I sometimes had to wonder if he was some kind of superhuman.

We rode for twenty minutes on the bumpy path not hitting anything but bumps. When I looked out the back of the truck I noticed that the right side of the rode led right off to a cliff. I was suddenly fearful about the speed we were going. What if we hit a really big bump and went fly over the edge? One of the men seemed to agree with me because he suddenly was hitting the metal wall that separated us from the cab. A metal slot suddenly opened and two eyes appeared.

"Hey, tell Buck to slow down! He's gonna get us killed!" the man said roughly to the pair of eyes. The man nodded and closed the slot. I felt the truck slow slightly and the man let out a sigh as he rested his head against the tarp.

Then a suddenly, like a pounding drum, ten holes where ripped through the tarp. All five men in the back were alert loading their guns. My heart started to pound uncontrollably scared and utterly confused.

"Shit, shit, shit." I heard one of them grumble as they packed their clip into the machine gun. Then another round of bullets came, drilling into the truck. One of the men suddenly went down, blood gushing from his head. I heard Kareema scream as she frantically tried to get up and jump out of the truck.

"No! Everybody, GET DOWN NOW!" one of the men ordered holding Kareema back. Chisulo grabbed Kareema and they huddled on the bed of the truck. Max, Birger and I followed him, covering out heads.

I watched from the corner of my eye, the man who yelled at us took a knife out and sliced through the tarp, creating a large gap. Then him and the remaining men set up they're guns and pointed up the slopes, ready to shoot. Then I heard the man again yelling a name I wish didn't exist.

"KILL THE ASSASSINS!"

* * *

**Uh huh, thats right, Assassins. Anyone can guess that the Assassins are not happy about Abstergo being in Jerusalem. Lets just hope everyone gets through it! **

**I cannot tell you when I will have the next chapter out. If everything goes well, I hope somewhere in November. But that all depends on school. So lets hear those thoughts in your head!! Go ahead, write em down and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time,**

**Music**


	4. Chapter 4: Can You Drive Stick?

**Attention: I have changed the rating of this story from T to M for language and violence. **

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait! With all the tests and finals at school, I have been very busy. But I'm still here writing surely but slowly. This chapter is full of action and smart remarks. Or so I think. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**Chapter** **4**

Can You Drive Stick?

"GOD DAMNIT!" someone screeched as a bullet ran through his shoulder. I squealed when another man fell next to me, blood gushing from a wound on his chest. The adrenaline was rushing through me, causing me to pant as the sounds of bullets continued to pound the truck. I looked around with blurred eyes at the men shooting the men on the hills. It was a scene like I have seen no other. Not even in the movies.

I began to back away from the bleeding corpse before me only to run into Birger behind me. I looked back at him in panic. He looked at me with wide eyes and then at the man in front of me. Birger nodded and then crawled beside me and motioned for me to move behind him. He crawled to the man and checked for a pulse.

"Alice, reach into my pocket and get the bandages!" I heard him yell.

"He's still alive!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Just do it!"

I bit my lip and reached into his back pocket and grabbed the roll of white bandages.

"Here!" I shouted shoving them into his hand. He nodded in thanks and unrolled a large strand of the white tape. I watched silently as the rest of the men above me kept shooting at the Assassins. I glanced back at the team to see Kareema crying silently next to Chisulo who sheltered her from the gunfire. Max on the other hand was very calm, watching the men as though he was forming a plan. I didn't like the way he looked. It was dangerous.

The suddenly the truck began to swerve out of control, causing a few men to stumble on top of each other.

"What the fuck was that!" one of them screamed. Another man opened the slot to the cab of the truck and then slammed it shut.

"Those fucking bastards died on us!" he shouted as I assumed he meant Buck and the man in the cab.

"Shit!" the man next to me shouted. Then he looked around while holding onto the handle above him. Then his dark eyes landed on me. I felt my heart stop when he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up from the ground. "Can you drive stick?" he yelled over the gunfire.

I had so much adrenaline running through me that I was shaking. I didn't know what to say or do. I was just so terrified at the moment that I couldn't think straight.

"CAN YOU?" he screamed shaking me. I just nodded my head closing my eyes, wishing that this were all a dream. Then the man dragged me to the opposite side of the truck and climbed on top of the crates. He took out his knife and sliced an opening in the tarp. He pulled me close so I could hear him.

"Now listen carefully, you must climb out there and get into the cab of the truck. Do what ever you have to; get this truck under control!" he shouted. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…" I said weakly.

"Alright, hold on to me!" I grabbed his arm as lowered me out of the truck. I was still shaking uncontrollably even under the man's iron grip. Then the truck swerved sharply to the left scrapping the side against the rock. I screamed and tried to climb back in but the man held me there.

"CLIMB DOWN THERE NOW!" He screamed. I felt hot tears stream down my face as I nodded. I found a foothold and secured myself before I had let go of the man. "Good luck!" and then he was gone. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate as I began to shuffle towards the door to the driver's seat. It was not the time to break down; everyone could die here because I couldn't climb to the cab. I took a deep breath and continued moving towards the door.

Then the truck took another sharp turn causing it to tip drastically. I screamed as I lost my footing and was dangling from the truck. I felt my boots grazing the rocks below me. I was very happy at this moment that I had decided buy boots with a steel toe.

I then closed my eyes and summoned all my strength to pull myself up back to my foothold. To my surprise I did it. For a moment I smiled, pleased with myself. But it was shortly lived when I saw a giant rock sticking out on my side. In panic I began to shuffle quickly to the door. I glanced nervously at the rock, trying to beat it in time. I finally was able to reach the handle of the door. I pulled on it making the door to swing open drastically.

I tried not to puke at the sight of Buck covered in his own blood, but I had to move fast.

"Please forgive me." I whispered to myself as I grabbed hold of Buck and pulled him out of the cab. I watched for a second as his corpse rolled in the dirt as the truck left a large cloud of dust over him. Then with swift elegance that I didn't know I had, I jumped into the cab, taking hold of the steering wheel. I slammed the door shut and swerved out of the way of the rock only to cause the side mirror to scrape off.

I felt a great deal of pressure being lifted from my shoulders as I began to steer back on the right side of the road. I hit the clutch and shifted the gears and hit the gas pedal causing the truck to lurch into great speed. As I drove down the road, the sound of gunfire creased. I hoped it meant that the Assassins either gave up or were to far to do anything.

As I drove down the road, I heard loud drumming. Almost like someone was hitting an iron can. Out of the corner of my eye I saw red. I quickly glanced at it, almost dying where I sat. At least five giant gas cans were rolling down the hill on fire.

Automatically I hit the brake making the truck stop instantly, almost causing it to tip forward. I fumbled to try and put the truck in reverse but I wasn't quick enough. The gas cans were heading straight for the truck. Taking quick action I ducked under the steering wheel and covered my head. All I could do was pray.

Then in a split second, the most ear bursting sound came from ahead. It caused the truck to shake dramatically. The glass began to crack and the heat was unbearable. The whole time I screamed, trying to drown out the explosions. Trying to make sense of what was happening. But it wasn't working, the glass still shattered onto my arms causing a stinging sensation.

Then all at once, it stopped. Confused I slowly rose back into my seat to see a completely cracked window, unable to see through it. Frowning, I pushed myself up and started kicking out the windshield. Finally I kicked it out and it collapsed onto the now black hood of the truck.

Everything before me was black, chard and I could see the heat waves still rising from the ground. I was speechless. How could anyone survive in an incident like this? Then the sound of the metal door on my right opening woke me from my trance. I saw the dead body of the man next to me fall out and the face of the man that lowered me out of the truck climbing into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing, kid? Put it in gear and lets get moving, the Assassins won't stop at nothing to stop us!"

I obeyed and shifted the truck into high gear, causing it to lurch into speed.

"By the way, my name is Bugs." He said all too casually as he held out his hand. I looked at his hand warily. But I decided it would be best to shake it. So I took it.

"My name is Alice." I replied quietly.

"Ah well, Alice, I must say you are a good driver. For a minute I thought we all were going to explode!"

_So did I._

"Okay so we're now on the Roman Roads and we need to get on a more popular road to keep these pests from killing us." Bugs said more to himself than me. I saw him begin to search through the cab mumbling words I couldn't hear.

"Hey, don't you think it would be a good idea to stay on the Roman Roads?" I asked quickly glancing away from to road and at him.

"What? Are you crazy?" he shouted stopping in his search.

"Well I don't think I'm crazy, but I think it would be better if we stayed away from the public eye. This kind of truck is just suspicious looking at it. Think of the trouble if we got pulled over? Don't forget, Israel has many enemies." I explained as I drove around another bend.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking things over. Bugs then continued to search but he wasn't mumbling anymore. Soon he found what he was looking for because he made a loud happy yelp. It had caused me to jump slightly. I looked over at him to see a large map in his hands that he was unfolding.

"You know, you could have told me where you wanted to go and I could get you there. I know these roads like the back of my hand." I told him in a slightly sarcastic manner.

Bugs just shot me an annoyed look and then looked back at the map tracing the roads with his finger. I just sighed and kept driving, staying in the direction of Jerusalem.

"Okay, here we go. We just came out of the Wadi Suwenit."

"Or called The Pass." I added.

He continued as if I didn't say anything, "We're going to stay on the Roman Roads, but we have to go through a couple villages. Maybe they won't do anything now that we're closer to civilians."

"Why would they care? They're assassins, if they want someone dead they'll do anything to kill them right?" I asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, these guys have a creed. They will not kill anyone innocent. They are only trying to protect them." Bugs explained.

I frowned and searched my brain for anything I had read about assassin's having a creed. Only a certain few organizations did I know of had a creed but it was over meaningless things though.

"Well if they can't kill an innocent, why are they shooting at me and my team?" I asked.

"Are you dead?"

"Well, um, no."

"That's because they're not aiming for you."

"But, you guys told us that they wouldn't hesitate to kill my team and I." I stated clearly confused.

"That's only so you'll listen to us. But if they do capture you, they will find a reason to kill you. So I suggest you keep listening."

"Well then why didn't you just tell the truth from the start?"

I heard him let out a loud aggravated groan. I could tell he didn't like being asked questions.

"Listen babe, how do you know everyone on your team really _is _innocent?" he asked not acknowledging my disapproval of the nickname. I was quiet, staring intently at the road ahead. I didn't want to answer that question. I would love to say that everyone was, but I still didn't know everyone that well other than Birger. Especially Max, I never know what to expect from him, I didn't like it.

"Hey are you listening? The girl with the nonstop questions all of a sudden is quiet. Did I hit a soft spot?" he teased.

"I'm just thinking."

"Uh huh. Believe me, I understand how you feel. I still don't trust my own team. Now _I_ have to command them!" he continued talking not caring if I was listening. "That fucking Buck. He must have planned it all out so I would have to suffer."

I snorted causing him to give me a confused glance.

"What?"

"I highly doubt Buck would have planned his own death to make you suffer."

This time it was Bugs who snorted.

"Ha, shows you how much you don't know him. Buck was out to make me miserable" He trailed off for a moment as I rolled my eyes. We were silent for a few moments until I saw the first small village come into view. "Hey babe, slow down. We don't want to cause anymore attention than we already have."

"Don't call me babe." I said darkly.

From the corner of my eye I saw him put his hands up in defense, making all his gear rattle as he did so.

"Okay, okay, don't have to get so nasty. Ah man, your mood change could rival Sphinx's." I knew he was making fun of me in his own way but I just ignored it.

"Who's Sphinx?" I asked.

"That's the guy that just swears all the time."

"Oh."

_Like that narrowed it down at all._

Then the sound of the metal slot being opened between our seats caused Bugs to focus his attention on them.

"Hey the landscape is clear. As soon as we entered the village they disappeared. We should be safe until we get to Jerusalem. Commander is there with the rest of us so we can put up a fight if they show." I heard a rough voice explain.

"Alright good job. Who's left?" Bugs asked.

"Well it looks like Hobbs is going to live thanks to the medic. But its only the four of us left." The man continued to explain.

Bugs nodded.

"Okay. But if they do come back, give anyone back there who can shoot, a gun."

"Aye, aye, Bugs." Then he closed the metal slot.

Bugs then shifted in his seat, pulling something from his pack. I glanced quickly at him to see he was dialing into a cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked of handedly.

"The Commander."

"Why?"

"Would you quit it with all the questions! Jesus, it's like you have to know everything!" he shouted putting the black phone to his ear.

I had to bite my tongue to keep in an unpleasant remark. No matter how much this jerk needed to hear it, I had promised to be on my best behavior. My anger died away instantly when I thought about Mr. Coleman's threat. I wished I hadn't thought of it. In my current situation it was a moment in time I would like to forget.

"Yes Sir, it is 1500 hours and I am calling to report our situation, Sir." Bugs loud voice broke my train of thought. "He died, Sir." I assumed he was talking about Buck. "Only four of us left and we are almost to base, Sir."

"Tell him one of your men is wounded." I said quietly. He shot me an angry glare, making me regret I said anything.

"Hobbs is wounded. He will need further medical attention when we arrive, Sir." Bugs continued his voice not containing any of the annoyance that his face showed. "Yes Sir." With that he hung up the phone.

"Take a turn here." Bugs told me bluntly as he returned his phone to his pack. I obeyed and turned right. We were about a mile away from the last village we passed and now were passing through another one. I quickly glanced out the window at the people who stared at the truck in confusion. It was clear they didn't see trucks like these pass through often.

It made me worried if they would tell the authorities. It could prevent us from searching inside Jerusalem if the Israel Government found out. They banned all archeologists in 2009 from digging in the underground tunnels. They said that they were disturbing the people when the British archeologists had a lead that told them that something was under the Temple Mount. It was a clear message to all historians and any philosopher interested in Jerusalem's secrets that there is something important under the Temple Mount. For the last three years people from all over the world have tried to get back into Jerusalem to discover the secret. They won't let any outsider search in any of the historical buildings any longer.

It is such a shame. All those secrets needing to be uncovered would stay a secret. It's all because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut because of all the excitement. But all I could do is hope that we won't be discovered. Either way, I think Abstergo would pull some strings if we got caught so we could keep searching.

I felt a shiver run down my spine again in thought of how far Abstergo's power could stretch. I just shook it off and kept driving.

A half hour went by and I noticed the landscape change. We were in the mountains now. The truck sometimes struggled to go up a hill or around a narrow turn. The trees were getting thicker, most of them evergreens. It still amazed me how much this land had changed over time. Once it was a very dry place and the only trees you would see were palm trees. Now, you might see a handful during your day. Though the climate is always nice throughout the year.

Not only did the landscape change but the city as well. In books and movies they always portray the city to be made of stone and mud. The Jerusalem walls always stood so high. I've been to Jerusalem once in my life before and from what I could see; the mighty walls have sunk into the ground and fallen apart. Some of the wall is completely gone and replaced with roads. And more buildings extended past the walls. Jerusalem is almost always under construction, adding new modern buildings and restoring older ones. Though it isn't one of the cleanest cities there is.

Bugs sighed, running a hand through his short golden hair. He hadn't said anything since he called his Commander. He finally trusted me to know how to get to Jerusalem. I think he even took a short nap. Well whatever the reason is he isn't talking, I'm happy he isn't. It gave me time to think. And I needed to sort things out.

Then suddenly Bugs leaned forward and turned on the radio.

_So much for sorting things out._

He kept switching the stations until he came to a Hebrew station that was playing a happy jig. I tried not to laugh. I knew he didn't understand a word the man was singing or he wouldn't have stayed on that station.

He looked at me questioningly, but didn't voice his question and turned the radio off.

"We're getting close to the city." Bugs had stated plainly.

"I know." I told him in the same bland voice, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"But we aren't going into the city." He said in a tone that it meant he didn't want to deal with my game right now. He wasn't in a good mood after talking to the Commander. But I wasn't going to take his crap.

"Why? What's the point of digging in Jerusalem if we aren't going _to_ Jerusalem?"

"Because we a have station set five minutes outside of Jerusalem to keep ourselves concealed." Bugs growled.

"There that wasn't so bad! Feel better now that it's all out?" I asked sarcastically.

He ignored me and continued to talk. "When you see the city and there is a fork in the road turn left."

I just nodded because I was tired of talking to him. He was complaining about my mood change? His is worse than a stuck up bitch during her lady days.

I drove for a little longer ignoring Bugs and his squad talking through the metal slot. From what I can gather they seem to have everything needed at the base. They have weapons, enough food supplies to last longer than two years, more trucks and men. They even have there own medical post with doctors. It seems like they are getting ready to go into battle or go into hiding. All I hope for is a nice comfortable bed and not an uncomfortable cot that I normally sleep in during an expedition.

Then I turned around the mountain and I spotted the Holy City on the hill about a mile away. I smiled looking at the city. I don't know what it is about it, but it just feels heart warming. I know it isn't the most beautiful city and definitely not the easiest to get around in, but it has a great story to tell. All that history inside of it makes my head whirl. Jerusalem has been here longer than any European castle or before the Romans took this land for themselves. Just thinking about how many years it has stood on that hill looking into the mountains gives me a rush.

Everyone knows it is a magical city, even it shows no proof of magic. They know that there are still things to discover about its story. I know there are secrets here. I know I can uncover those secrets and cherish that knowledge for the rest of my life. I pushed the old truck a little faster eager to get closer to the ancient city ahead of me.

I couldn't wait to start working the puzzle of the Piece of Eden. I can work out Mr. Coleman's threat when I know more about the secret than he does. He'll regret he ever said a word.

**

* * *

**

**Was it good? I hope so. I think this story is finally getting on a roll because it is much easier to write all out now without stopping and thinking about it. Well as always if you have questions or anything just ask me I'll try my best to answer! I do not know when the next chapter will be out so keep an eye on the story.**

**Till next time,**

**Music**


	5. Chapter 5: Comfortable Imprisonment

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that is Assassin's Creed. I'm just enjoying pretending I do.**

**Hiya, sorry for the wait, again. I have been having a tough time with some writer's block. But with all the new Assassin's Creed 2 things that have been coming out, I managed to break that block. Not to mention for a time there I was really sucked into inFamous (an amazing kick ass video game), its very addicting. **

**Also thank you Riley Killer for reviewing on the last chapter. Reviews are always movtivating!**

**So I won't bother you any longer, you may read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Comfortable Imprisonment**

I shifted the gigantic truck into park in front of an old white farmhouse. I noticed a large wooden barn behind it with a group of men in front of the large open doors surrounding a fire. They looked like they were having dinner while they talked. It almost seemed as though it was a summer cook out in Tennessee. Except all the relatives were trained killers with machine guns sitting next to their seat.

I pushed the metal door open and jumped out of the truck, relieved knowing I didn't have to drive any longer. I noticed a group of people with a stretcher came running out from a white tent next to the barn. I figured they were the doctors and the white tent was the Medical Post. Though it looked more like a house than a tent.

I walked to the back of the truck to see how everyone held up. When I turned the corner I caught the stench of blood. I looked up and saw that the bed of the truck was covered in it. I gaped shocked with such a sight. The man who Birger saved was still slightly bleeding and the dead man lying on the bed of the truck was covered in dry blood.

I had to swallow the vile in my throat. My team slowly crawled out of the blood-splattered truck also covered in the man's blood. Kareema still sobbed uncontrollably as Chisulo escorted her away from the truck and towards the farmhouse. Max looked angry but didn't seem bothered with the sight. Birger was the first one out of the truck, helping the other doctors with the man named Hobbs onto the stretcher. His hands where stained with blood from trying to save the man's life.

He didn't even glance at me when they rushed past back towards the tent. I didn't mind, I knew how Birger got when he was trying to save a life. I wouldn't see him until he knew his patient was safe. It's just how he is. The rest of the men in the truck climbed out carrying the dead man back to the barn. Bugs helped them pretending not to see me.

Then I was by myself standing by the truck. I sighed, tired from the events of today. I had to move away from the truck, disturbed by the sight and smell. I moved towards the front of the house where a large tree sprouted. I stood there watching the sky turn purple and pink as the sun sunk into the ground. I noticed how the farmhouse's location was hidden in the mountain's shadow almost as if it was sunken into the ground. With the evergreens and palm trees edging the property, one would have to know where the farmhouse was to find it.

"Alice!" someone shouted distracting me from observing my surroundings. "Alice!" I noticed the person shouting has a very thick Hebrew accent. I poked my head out from behind the tree to look for who was calling me.

It was an old plump woman standing on the porch of the farmhouse. She wore a faded white blouse that was tucked in a blue skirt and an apron with food stains on them. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun that seemed to strain her round face. She looked friendly enough but at the same time strict enough not to mess with her.

"Alice, there you are! Please come inside, it's not good to stay out here in the dark."

I didn't answer but just made my way up and into the house. She waved me in and then hurriedly shut the door and locked it. I frowned.

Why would one lock the door in a camp that was guarded by the people who wanted us alive? As of the many other things in this expedition it didn't make sense. But I didn't bother asking because I would just get another excuse.

"Come, come. I will show you to your room." The woman told me as she led the way up the old rickety stairs in the foyer, which may I add smelled like wood dust and mildew. "My name is Alma. I run this household and I am quite proud of it. I take care of any of the things you need. It is my responsibility. It would be best not to trouble the mercenaries with anything but an emergency."

She turned down a hallway that had three doors, two on the right and one on the far left. I figured that my teammates already were given rooms, except for Birger who probably was still out in the tent. Alma then opened the first door on the right.

"This is your room. After eleven o'clock this is were you must be. You may not leave this room until six o'clock in the morning unless told other wise. If you are not here, I cannot tell you what your outcome will be." She stated firmly.

I nodded as I walked into the humid room. It was all oak wood finished with the wardrobe matching. I noticed how the finish was somewhat worn with time, giving me an idea of how old the house was.

The double bed to my left in the center of the wall had four posts reaching towards the wooden ceiling. I walked over to the plush comforter that had a red and gold theme that was decorated with twisting designs. I ran my hand over the silk feeling cool to the touch. Many lush pillows covered the carved headboard.

The only window in the room had curtains of red and gold silk just like the comforter. I looked at the window carefully wondering if I could open it. But it was an overall comfortable room, which I was grateful for.

"There is a bathroom down the hall if needed. But there is a make-up stand here that could be of use." Alma showed me the hidden desk behind the door. "Supper will be at seven-thirty in the dinning room. You are welcomed to choose to go or not." Then with a little nod Alma turned to go.

"Wait!" I called.

Alma came back with a questionable look on her face. "Yes?"

"Uh… is Birger going to be able to get inside the house?" I asked, feeling stupid as I did.

"Yes, but if he doesn't come in before eleven, he will be escorted in by one of the doctors when he's done. He is a doctor, and doctors are important." She explained. "Is that all?"

"Well um, what about my luggage that's still in the truck?"

"That will be brought in during supper."

"Oh, thank you."

"My pleasure. Now if you excuse me, I must prepare supper." Then Alma nodded again and left closing the wooden door. Once I heard her footsteps on the stairs I immediately went over to the window. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't find any lock either. Then I spotted the lock that was on the outside of the window.

"Figures…" I sighed.

This camp wasn't just a place to stay during our expedition; it was a prison. Abstergo probably doesn't want any of their precious archaeologists running away during the night. Maybe it was just my room that was locked from the outside. Mr. Coleman had hinted that he knew what I was planning.

I went over to the nightstand next to the bed that had an old oil lamp sitting upon it. I opened the drawer after some trouble, looking for some matches. To my surprise the matchbox was the only thing in the drawer.

I lit a match and lifted the glass chimney to light it. I placed the glass chimney back and was met with a warm glow from the flame. I plopped onto the more than large bed and felt myself sink into the relaxing cushions. It was as though every muscle in my body sighed with relief.

So I am trapped, in a comfy prison that is surrounded by Abstergo mercenaries. I am pressured to find the Piece of Eden here in Jerusalem or it could end in someone's death if I don't find it. I feel like I am the only one who is afraid of Abstergo at the moment and I think Max is not who he appears to be. Also if things go badly someone could die from the assassins or some other organization that doesn't want us here.

After thinking about it all, I am seriously in a bad situation with only a limited amount of options. But there has to be a loophole somewhere. I just have to find it and use it to my best extent.

All I know right now is, I have to be the one to find the Piece. Once I get my hands on it, maybe I can threaten Abstergo with it. Though what if it doesn't work or I just don't know _how_ to use it. That would be ugly.

I felt goose bumps up and down my back.

No I can't use it against them until I know how to use it. That means I have to sneak it in to my room and examine it. That would be tricky especially if they check our bags at the end of every day, which I highly expect they will.

However if I get Birger in on it maybe one of us cause a distraction and get in with the confusion. Yes that could work. But there is also a possibility they check our rooms too. Also I might need special equipment to examine the Piece, which is another problem if they don't let us bring it in our rooms.

I rolled over and buried my face into a silk pillow and screamed with frustration.

I was over thinking and causing myself stress I don't need right now. Right now I just need to focus on finding the Piece first. One step at a time, just like Mom told me.

Mom would know what to do right now. She always did. It was like she knew what was going to happen and did what was perfect at the right moment. I never figured out how she did it. Her thought process was so strange and wild that it made perfect sense every time.

Unlike mine where ideas just keep popping out of nowhere causing me to jump to conclusions and make wrong accusations. Mom told me I have the knowledge of a genius, but I process it as a hyperactive dog. I always worry about what could happen not what was happening in the present. It was just like in high school where I was worried about my grades, tests, friends and exams that where a few months away.

I was so over whelmed that I broke one night and couldn't stop crying. It was then when she told me how to take it one step at a time. She told me to think slowly, not a hundred ideas in one minute. If I worried about the things that where to far away to do anything about, I would have breakdowns constantly.

It such a shame she had to die. It wasn't right. Such a brilliant person shouldn't have died so soon and such in a horrible way. For her funeral it had to be closed casket because she was so disfigured from the car crash.

I felt a painful tug on my heart just thinking about it.

I pushed the memories from my conscious and looked at the clock that was the only thing hanging on the dark red walls. It was close to dinnertime. I could smell the rich sent of roasted meat in the air. I decided to go down to the dinning room early because I would lose my mind up here worrying about the Piece.

I went down into the dinning room, which was just the room off the foyer. It was a pleasant room with a simple wooden table and a number of chairs. I noticed that Max was sitting in one of the seats on the opposite side of me. His eyes caught mine before I could turn around and go back up the stairs.

I didn't want to be around Max right now. He made things awkward and he sometimes just makes me down right mad. Not to mention that he has a creepy aura around him.

"Hello Alice." He said off handedly as if my presence brought him as much unpleasant feelings as I.

"Hi." I answered darkly as I took a seat at the end of the table far away from him. I noticed that he hadn't changed from our journey and still had some blood splatter on his shirt. He was so strange it is wrong. He probably thought it made him more threatening by having the blood on his flannel.

I tried not to sneer at him for such behavior. It was disgraceful.

"If you are wondering why I am still wearing these clothes is because the mercenaries haven't brought my luggage in yet." He told me covertly after clearly seeing my distaste of his attire. I felt bitter embarrassment of Max pointing out something so painfully obvious. My strong dislike of Max was starting to blind my judgment as well as my ability to think, which I was already having a hard time with considering the environment.

"Oh, of course." I replied quietly trying to hide how stupid I felt.

It was silent again; we both looked around the room at everything but each other. I was tempted to just get up and leave, but I was already on bad terms with Max. I didn't want to make things worse. So I just started to drum my fingers on the table, pretending to be bored more than apprehensive.

"Do you still think the Piece is under the Dome of the Rock?" Max asked suddenly, referring to our conversation at the dinner party at my apartment a few days ago. It already had felt like a _year_ ago. I sighed thinking about all the possibilities where the Piece could be hidden in Jerusalem. For all we know the Islamic government could have it under lock and key, forbidding anyone to lay eyes upon it.

"It is the most likely place it would be. I think it would be the best place to start looking." I explained offhandedly as I sat back in my chair. "I suggest we scout out the outskirts of the Temple Mount before anything. If we were able to go on the Temple Mount would be even better, but seeing as none of us is Jewish or Muslim I doubt that would be an option."

Max nodded and mimicked my movements and sat back in his chair.

"Then what about the tunnels? Obviously there is something down there."

"Yes of coarse. I think that would be the second place to look. But we have to be very careful since most of the entrances into the tunnels are in the basements of the Jerusalem's homes. I think there is only a selected few that is open to the public." I contemplated, thinking about the forbidden archaeology in Jerusalem. "Damn those stupid Brits." I muttered.

"I agree." Max sighed annoyed. "Maybe we could persuade someone to let us use an entrance in their home?" he suggested.

"I don't think anyone would. I think you have to have permission from the Israel Antiquities Authority to do something like that. Citizens could get in trouble too for letting foreign archaeologists into closed off areas." I warned him, thinking about a bunch of Mercenaries bullying an old man to let them into his basement.

"We don't want to draw any kind of attention, so that is out of the question." Max said eyeing me as if he knew what I was thinking. "Is there any where else we could look?"

"Well, there are hundreds of places to look. I'm sure we even could take some guided tours in places that we couldn't access on our own. But I really think the Dome of the Rock and the tunnels are our best shot right now. Because if the Brits were right, they found a tunnel that went under the Temple Mount." I explained leaning in my chair and resting my head on my hand on the table. "Before Saladin took Jerusalem away from the Crusaders in 1187, the Templars worked closely to the Dome of the Rock thinking it was actually the Temple of Solomon. So in a way, I think they must have been doing something in there during the time the Crusaders held Jerusalem. Knights Templar used those tunnels to get to places quickly and secretly during a battle or not."

"So you are saying the Templars were the ones who found the tunnel that led under the Dome of the Rock?" Max asked. I nodded. "And that they had something to do with the Piece?"

"Yep. I think they were the ones to find the Piece."

I frowned as Max started to shake his head.

"Wait, your not making any sense. You think that the Piece is currently under the Dome of the Rock, but you also think that the Templars have already taken it hundreds of years ago?" he asked.

"Well when you put it that way, no. Yes I believe the Templars have already taken the Piece, a.k.a. the "Templar Treasure". But I think someone has either put back the Piece the Templars had taken under the Dome of the Rock, or someone replaced it with a entirely different Piece of Eden." I explained.

"And who do you think that someone is?"

I shrugged. "Someone who knows all the secrets."

"Then if it is a different Piece than the Templars had taken, where would the "Templar Treasure" be?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed with my theory.

"Beats me. I guess you would have to ask the Templars, now wouldn't ya?" I teased, satisfied I proved Max that I wasn't losing my touch.

"Well some say that the Temple Treasure is in Switzerland because that's where most of them retreated after Friday the 13th when Pope Clement V sent them to burn by the stake." A deep familiar voice interrupted our conversation. Both Max's and my own head turned to see Chisulo entering the dinning room, also still wearing the blood of the man named Hobbs.

"True, very true. They said that the Swiss Banks were built from the Templar Treasure. But if the Templar Treasure is a Piece of Eden then how would that be possible?" I asked knowing that no one was going to answer. "Switzerland could be one of our coordinates." I thought out loud.

Chisulo nodded but said nothing else.

"Where is Kareema?" Max asked as Chisulo took a seat across from Max.

"She does not want to come down. She is still recovering from our journey, it has shaken her very much so." The giant man explained.

I nodded understanding completely. Kareema is deeply afraid of guns and violence. It would probably take some time for her to get over it.

Our conversation was again interrupted by another voice, "Oh good you are here, and while you three are waiting to eat you can set the table." Alma told us as she walked into the dinning room with a pan of roasted pork and placed it in the middle of the table. It smelled absolutely mouth watering. I hadn't eaten anything since this morning on the plane. My stomach was about to start eating itself.

The two men got up and followed Alma into the kitchen. I was reluctant to follow when such divine piece of meat sat on the table. But I forced myself to my feet and trudged into the kitchen.

For the rest of the dinner, it was only my two teammates and I along with Alma who enjoyed the meal. While I wolfed down the meat and all the other delicious sides the only thing we spoke of was the plans for the next few days or so. We are going to fool the police that we are actually tourists instead of American archaeologists. Also Max suggested we split up into twos and threes to search Jerusalem faster. I don't know how the mercenaries that are going to be with us are going to protect us without all their weapons.

Max assured me that there were ways to smuggle such things into the city. I have to admit that part made me shiver with foreboding. Things were going to get much more messier than our journey today, I could just feel it.

Half way through dinner, the mercenaries came barging in with our crates and hauled them up the stairs. I yelled at one of them because he dropped one of my crates that contained my tech. I didn't care when he shot me a dirty look. If anyone messed with my tech I would be pretty pissed and no one will get what they want. Even if he was a trained killer.

When the mercenaries finished carrying all the luggage up to our rooms, I became anxious to get back to my own room. So once I cleaned my plate I excused myself and quickly made my way up the stairs to avoid any protest from Alma or Max.

I entered my room, pleased to see my crates on the wooden floors unharmed. I immediately went to my tech crate with a crowbar they left on one of the other crates. After I wretched the wooden top off I dug through the convoluted foam and started to pull out my beloved technology.

With my first laptop in hand I looked around the room for a good place to set everything up. I spotted the make-up stand behind the door. I closed the door and placed my 2010 HD Dell laptop on the oak wood. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smirked. So much for a make-up stand, it wasn't like I was going to use it like that anyways.

I opened my laptop and booted it up and went over to my crate again to pull out my other laptop. This one was my favorite. It was the newest Apple laptop that I had tricked out so I could hack other technology and get information in a matter of a blink of an eye. I also placed the white computer on the make-up stand next to my Dell. I noticed both computers needed to charge. Glancing at the window and seeing that the sun had gone down I couldn't charge them with their solar panels. So I went back to my crate and pulled out my power strip and plugged it into a near by outlet and plugged in the laptops.

I sat down in front of my computers and started a scan for other wireless networks in the area as well as any other suited up computers that I might be interested in. While the Apple carried out that task I made my Dell pull up any documents about the Crusades, Templars and anything related to the Pieces of Eden. I needed to review everything I had discovered over the years before I went out and did anything.

For the next hour or two I researched and set up the rest of my network and web cam. I charged my iPhone as well, thinking about how Max forbade anyone to have any source of contact during our journey. It made me quite annoyed. I loved having my iCommunicator in my ear as much as I could. It was like a Blue Tooth but ten times better and it came with the iPhone I had bought. I barely ever actually used my iPhone because the iCommunicator could basically do everything the iPhone did. Only time I used the iPhone was when I need Internet connection quickly or music.

I placed the white iCommunicator in my ear, smiling when I heard the familiar hum. I pressed the screen button that projected a see-through screen in front of my face. I could see if I had any messages or missed calls. Also I could put any information from my Apple on it if needed. But I mostly used it to talk to my teammates. All of them had one of their own as well. It was an easy way to communicate when we're split up on a job site. Such as how we will be working tomorrow.

While I sat there at my newfound working desk e-mailing my Dad, I heard a click at my door. I stopped everything I was doing and stared at the knob.

_Did they just lock the door? _I thought as I cautiously made my way to the door. I pressed my ear to cold wood, straining to hear anything passed the door. The only thing I could make out was footsteps that were making its way back to the staircase. I tried to turn the golden knob but it wouldn't budge. They just had locked me into my room. Then I remembered what Alma had said earlier about how I was to be in my room by eleven and only let out by six.

I glanced at my Dell and in the bottom right corner it said 11:01 PM. So they lock the doors at eleven at night and probably unlocked them at six. I frowned frustrated with being controlled like this. I was becoming increasingly tired of the constant restraints on everything I do. If only I didn't sign that goddamn contract. If only I didn't join Abstergo Industries. I would be free to do what I pleased for once in my life.

With my head filled with thoughts of all the things I should have done in my life, I walked over to one of my other crates and wretched that one open too. I pulled out some gray Soffe shorts and a blue t-shirt and changed into them. With a quick glance at the scan my Apple was still carrying out for any thing interesting. But nothing popped out at me.

So with a sigh I closed my Dell, and let my Apple continue the scan as I went over to my large bed. I wish I had a glass of raspberry wine. It would put my mind at rest, which nearly never happened without the alcohol. But I doubt even if they did have some kind of alcohol in this run down farmhouse, I'm sure shit they wouldn't give it to me.

I feel like I'm some kind of rabid animal that they're trying to tie down when I haven't even done anything yet! Climbing into my soft bed and pulling the silky covers over my head, I just wished one time, something would happen to my advantage.


End file.
